A Demons Desire
by Millennion
Summary: They called him a demon. so he became one.naruharem
1. The summoning

I don't own naruto

A.N. this is demon's desire's edited first chapter

'**kyuubi speaking/ jutsu'**

A small boy dodged as several shuriken shattered the window above him. The boy was young, around age 9. He had spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki, and his sapphire eyes quickly assessed his surroundings. He cursed as a kunai nicked his cheek, and ran faster heading into the forest, his pursuers quickly following. As they neared the middle of the forest, they were shocked to find the boy gone. They growled and moved to search, when a poof was heard, and Naruto slammed a kunai into both of his pursuers' necks.

He smiled. He loved killing drunk villagers. He made his way to a giant sycamore. Smiling, he pulled out a kunai and lightly cut himself. He then drew a pentagram in blood and formed the demon seals taught to him by Kyuubi.

(Flashback)

Naruto groaned as he vainly tried to move his broken body. "_Another assassination attempt," he thought, eyeing the assailant's body. _Pain shot through his body as the burns on his back slowly healed, the pain causing him to fall unconscious. When he awoke, he found himself in a pipe-filled corridor.

**"Come here, boy!**" said a booming voice.

Naruto slowly followed the voice, and entered a room with a giant gate with a glowing seal on the bars. Trapped behind the gate was a giant fox with nine streaming tails.

"**Come closer, brat!"** said the fox.

Naruto calmly walked forward. The fox roared and slammed a tail through the bars. Naruto merely stood, unblinking, as the fox's tail stopped inches from his face.

**"Brave, aren't you brat?" **

"I know you can't kill me, Kyuubi."

**"Aware of my existence are you?"**

"As many times as the villagers called me 'demon brat,' I'd be a fool not to figure it out."

**"Perceptive." **

"Why have you brought me here?"

"**I want to help you get revenge on this accursed village."**

"How?'

**"I was sealed here by the one of the few beings equal to myself, the Shinigami. If you summon him, you can get your revenge on the village."**

"What's the catch?"

"**To summon the Shinigami requires the user to sacrifice his soul. You will get revenge, but at the cost of your mortal life, however with my chakra, I assure you you will survive.." **

Naruto stared at him before slowly nodding and smiling trustingly a the giant demon "I'll do It."

For the next year, Naruto practiced the seals necessary for the summoning. He began heavy taijutsu and chakra control training. These were necessary to build up the large reserves required for the jutsu. Kyuubi began slowly leaking demonic chakra into Naruto's body, preparing him for the massive amount of demonic chakra he would have to channel, by building his chakra coils, while Naruto continued his seal study. Finally, they were ready.

(End Flashback)

Naruto finished his seals and Kyuubi sent his chakra.

**"Kuchiyose No Jutsu! ( summoning technique**), he yelled, slamming his hands on the pentagram. The energy around him crackled, and Naruto was slammed back as the pentagram glowed with energy. He watched in awe as the energy exploded obscuring his vision with red smoke.

As the smoke began to clear, he could barely out the form of a tall curvaceous woman. She wore a bright, blue kimono, and her glimmering, silver hair reached her waist. She blinked, and Naruto was enthralled by her piercing, silver eyes that seemed to gaze into the deepest parts of his mind and consume his entire being. He shook his head and walked forward.

"Are you the one who summoned me?" asked the woman.

"Yes."

"Do you desire a contract?"

"Yes."

"Do you know the price of the contract?"

"Yes."

"Very well, what is your desire?"

" I want you to serve me."

The woman laughed. "Oh, really," giggled the woman, " for how long?"

"Till the day I die."

"Which will be in the next two minutes, after I extract your soul. Are you sure that's what you want?"

The boy nodded.

"Fine. I accept your request." She reached her hand into his chest and began pulling out his soul, ignoring the boy's confident smile. She had nearly extracted it, when the soul flared red, and the boy began screaming in pain before his eyes closed.

She smiled, and after a second, held the boys soul in her hand. _"Foolish boy," she thought, as she devoured the soul. "I feel sorry for him." _Frowning, she turned, and was about to disappear when the boy suddenly whimpered. Shock littering her face, she reached down and checked the boy's pulse. It was faint, but still there.

_"How is this possible?" she thought. "I know I devoured his soul, so how is he still alive?" _Snarling, she picked the boy up, fully intending to shake him until he awoke and explained...when he whimpered again and buried his head into her shoulder. Staring at the boy's peaceful face, she sighed and sat down, the boy still in her arms.

Meanwhile, in Naruto's Mindscape

**"Brat, what are you doing?" **yelled Kyuubi. **"You were supposed to ask the Shinigami to destroy this wretched village."**

**"**Do you think I'm stupid, fox? I realized what you were planning a long time ago. It was the only way for you to escape. My soul powers the seal that contains you. If I had followed your plan, the village would have been destroyed, and with my soul gone, you'd have control over my body.

**"My plan will still work, brat. As soon as she takes your soul, I will have control over your body and will destroy the village myself." **

'The destruction of this village is my right, and I will not allow anyone else to take it."

**"You don't have a choice brat, any second now your soul will be gone and I will have my vengeance on your father." **

"My father?."

**"Yes, the blonde fool who sealed me inside you, that insufferable Yondaime." **

Naruto stared in shock, before quickly composing himself. "In any case, I won't be dying any time soon."

**"What do you mean, brat?" **

**Naruto smirked, reached up, and began tearing the seal. **

**"What are you doing, brat?" **

"When I release the seal, your soul will be free, and since it's far less connected to this body than mine. She'll take your soul instead; meanwhile, I'll have access to all of your chakra that was being held at bay by the seal."

Grinning, he tore the seal maliciously, chuckling at Kyuubi's scream of outrage as he was torn from his body. After Kyuubi's soul was gone, Naruto screamed as a ocean of demonic chakra flooded him, overloading his body and knocking him unconscious.

Eight Hours Later

Naruto coughed and slowly opened his eyes. Gazing around, he noticed he was still in the forest. He tried to move, but noticed that the Shinigami woman had fallen asleep with her arms around him. He smiled, and slowly, but reluctantly, removed her arms. He again tried to move, only to notice he was still trapped. Gazing down, he noticed that his tail was wrapped around her waist.

"When did I get a tail?" he thought, uncurling his furry appendage. He stood up, hoping to assess other physical changes. He had grown a few inches in height, now reaching around 5'6". His muscles had also expanded, giving the nine year old the frame of a boy much older. His eyes, formerly a bright blue, were now blood red. He attempted to summon chakra, and was unsurprised when it was red. He grinned, part one of his plan had worked perfectly.

Turning towards the woman, he slowly nudged her awake. She slowly opened her eyes, and upon seeing his face, she growled. "How are you still alive?"

"I was the container of the Kyuubi. You took his soul, instead of mine."

"You little bastard! You tricked me!"

"Correct, now may I know the name of my new servant, Miss Shinigami?"

"It's Asuna, and I'm not really the Shinigami. That's my dad. I was really just filling in for him today. He's on vacation."

Naruto blanched, "Won't he notice you're missing?"

She sighed, "No, it's been 2,000 years since his last vacation. It'll take him 50 years or so before he even thinks about me."

"50 years? How old are you, anyway?" he asked.

Before he could blink, Asuna punched him on the head.

"Ow! You're not supposed to hit your master, you know."

"Well, let me give you some advice, master. Never ask a woman her age." Naruto nodded quickly..

Asuna smiled at this victory. "I've been meaning to ask, why did a kid like you summon me anyway?"

"I summoned you because I desire three things: power, the complete and utter destruction of the leaf village, and," Naruto blushed, "and, I would like a family."

"So, why didn't you just ask me to destroy the village?" asked Asuna. "Now that your contract is made, I can't use my powers on that magnitude anymore. I can only protect myself and the contract holder.

"Why?"

"It's the rule imposed on me by my father to keep me from needlessly causing destruction like last time.

"I didn't ask you to destroy the village for two reasons: one, because I want to do it myself..."

"And the second reason?" she asked.

."I wanted you to join my family.."

Asuna gasped, then smiled, giving him a hug. Despite his goals and his intimidating appearance, he was still a young boy searching for affection. Silently promising to shower him with it, Asuna held him until they both fell asleep.


	2. Tayuya

_author's note_

_Edited version_

**'Warning' this chapter contains some disturbing imagery.**

It had been three months since Asuna was summoned. After waking up, Naruto immediately explained to a worried Sarutobi what happened, being careful to omit anything relating to Asuna. As far as Sarutobi knew, the Kyuubi had tried to escape and was consumed by the seal.

Naruto begged Sarutobi to make him a Genin so he could go on missions, insisting that he was strong enough. The hokage, remembering his academy record, was skeptical at first until Naruto sliced through a wall with his newly acquired tail. After demonstrating the three academy Jutsu, he was officially a Genin. Unfortunately, there were no teams available for Naruto to join, so Sarutobi agreed to give him solo missions. Naruto insisted on getting missions outside Konoha "to temporarily escape from the villagers' hatred and satiate his newfound bloodlust." Sarutobi reluctantly agreed, and began assigning

C-class missions. Asuna insisted that Naruto take her with him.

Naruto began his first mission the next day. He was to destroy a group of bandits that terrorized a nearby town. He returned one day later, his clothes stained with blood and a huge smile on his face. he began increasing his training, asking Sarutobi for Jutsu scrolls and combing the Shinobi library for Upper level Jutsus. Asuna thought he needed a better weapon than a kunai, and began teaching him to wield a double-bladed Nodachi.

He continued to go on missions, and after a month, he'd killed over 200 bandits. He began experimenting with his new chakra system, and eventually learned to give his chakra physical form, creating attacks and defenses to compliment his growing style. As he gained skill with a blade, he began focusing on speed. He began experimenting with using his elemental affinity of wind to accelerate his movements by sending chakra to the wind around him. After months of practie, he was able to use wind Jutsu effortlessly, the element coming as naturally to him as breathing.

His sword training increased, and he began mastering the stances that Asuna taught him. He began experimenting with combining elemental Jutsu, and succeeded in creating a wind/lightning hybrid attack. Asuna was so proud, she gave him a new sword. It was huge; black, with silver trim, and the blade had "the kanji for destruction" written on it. Naruto was thrilled with the blade, but was mystified when Asuna refused to tell him where she got it.

After another 6 months of training and doing C-class missions, Sarutobi finally gave him a B-class mission: to kill Aoi Rokusho, a B-rank missing-nin wanted for the theft of the Raijin sword. Aoi had been spotted by Konoha spies near Raijin, so Naruto and Asuna headed to Amegakure.

-Two Days Later-

Naruto and Asuna slowly made their way through Ame's Marketplace. After two days of nonstop travel, Naruto was extremely hungry, so they headed to the nearest ramen stand. Asuna watched in near disgust as Naruto consumed his thirtieth bowl of ramen, his tail contently wrapped around his waist. He was reaching for another bowl, when he heard a scream. Turning around, he saw five men chasing a girl barely older than he was. He saw the girl run down an alley, and motioning to Asuna, they followed. They watched as the two men in front tripped a wire, and grinned, as a barrage of daggers cut the men to pieces. The girl gave a malicious smirk and pulled out a flute.

She glanced at three rapidly approaching men and played quickly. She seemed to catch them in a particularly disturbing Genjutsu, as the men fell to their knees screaming. She picked up a fallen dagger and stabbed one of the men in the chest. She yanked it out and slit the second one's throat. She moved to kill the last one, when the man suddenly grabbed her wrist. He grabbed the blade from the girl, and using his superior size, slammed her into the alley wall. His eyes greedily took in her form, and he held the girl's arms over her head, ignoring her tears, as he loosened his pants. He took great pleasure in the girl's fear and began running his tongue along her neck. Above them, Asuna gave an angry gasp and turned to Naruto, only to find him gone.

Tayuya's body shuddered with small, fearful sobs as the man held her hands captive above her head. When he began licking her neck, she closed her eyes and braced herself Her eyes shot open as the man's weight fell on her. She gazed into his shocked eyes and stared at the sword sticking through his throat. She looked up and saw a tall man, descending from the air. As the man landed, she gazed closer and realized that it wasn't a man, but a tall boy around her age. As she gazed into his eyes, a shudder ran through her body. She didn't know why, but she felt a presence emanating from him, an aura of pure death and destruction that was oddly comforting to her. She gave an inward gulp and slowly walked towards him.

"My name's Tayuya. Thanks for saving me from that perverted asshole."

Naruto gave her an appraising glance as he sheathed his sword. She was tall for her age, with long red hair. Her eyes where black as coal and had a piercing look to them, a look that spoke of a past filled with pain and death. Her clothes were slightly torn, and on top of her head were two small horns. When she spoke her name and thanked him, he noticed the confidence and anger in her tone. "_She was talented," he decided, "talented and smart." S_he led a superior force into a trap, and her Genjutsu, although weak, was effective. The calm way she killed the two men impressed him even more. _"She's worthy," he thought._

"My name's Naruto," he said. "I need no thanks."

Tayuya snarled. "Cocky bastard," she said, "just be happy that I'm thanking you at all, asshole."

As she bent over to pick up her prized flute, Naruto concealed a smirk "Learn some better Taijutsu. Remember, even non-Shinobi can sometimes break away from weak Genjutsu." He gave a mocking bow and vanished, leaving a severely pissed Tayuya.

_"Bastard," she thought,_ as she made her way out of the alley, never noticing the shadow behind her, never screaming, even as her vision faded to black.

Tayuya awoke in a dimly lit cave. She was naked, her arms were bound, and a collar attached to a long chain was on her neck. The chain was attached to a large metal staple that was jammed into the cave wall. Tears welled in her eyes, as she futilely tried to remove the collar. She began furiously tearing at her binds with her teeth, hot tears beginning to fall.

"Enough of that!" said a booming voice from the cave entrance.

Tayuya glanced up, her eyes instantly dry. The man at the entrance was short and slightly heavy, and he wore an Ame Chunnin vest. He staggered into the cave, obviously drunk, her nakedness bringing a lecherous look into his eyes.

Tayuya looked into his eyes, and inwardly smirked. Forcing tears into her eyes, she asked, "W-what do you want with me?"

The man gave her a lecherous grin. "The boss plans on bringing you to the Amekage."

"W-what would the Amekage want with me."

"You've gotten pretty famous around here, Tayuya-Chan," he chuckled. "You've caused so much trouble that the Amekage himself put a sizeable bounty on your head."

"Please let me go. I'll do anything, please."

The perverted grin was back on his face. He moved towards her, and unzipped his pants. "Show me, anything," he grunted. "If you do well enough, I may convince the boss to sell you to a brothel, or better, you can become my personal plaything."

Tayuya hid her disgust and nodded. "I'll need you to untie my hands."

The man's eyes clouded with lust, and he quickly pulled out a kunai and cut the ropes. Tayuya slowly rubbed her raw wrists before crawling closer to the man. She slid her hands over his chest, slowly making her way lower, until her hands reached his crotch. She began expertly massaging his length, her eyes never leaving his face. The man tilted his head back in pleasure, never noticing the glint in the girl's eyes. As soon as his head tilted back, she tightened her grip. causing him to groan in pain. Her unused hand shot towards his kunai holster, and before he could react, she slammed the blade into his throat.

She gave a grim smile as the man's body fell backwards. "_Lecherous bastard_," she thought.

She moved to slice off the collar when a Senbon knocked the kunai out of her hand. She whirled around and saw a green haired man at the entrance. He had a sword at his waist, and beside him was a young boy. The man glanced with contempt at the body lying in front of her. "Idate, clean up this trash." The boy quickly moved to comply. The man stared at her a moment before leaving. Tayuya slowly swallowed the lump of fear that crawled into her throat. She crossed her hands together over her knees, and hoped that Naruto would find her.

Naruto slowly made his way through the water towards his target's camp. He was underwater, using chakra to breathe. As he neared the river bank, he made his way to the surface. He saw two men fishing on the bank. Stealthily, he readied two kunai and threw them through their throats. He leapt out of the water into the tallest tree, followed quickly by Asuna.. Together the surveyed the camp.

"Hmm, about ten Shinobi," he mused. "From their chakra levels, I'd say they're around Chunnin level, but where's the target.?" He continued searching until he spotted Aoi leaving a cave. He was preparing to strike, when he noticed a familiar girl on his back. _"It's Tayuya," he thought, "and for some reason, she's naked." _His red eyes darkened, as possessive thoughts raged in his mind. His Demonic chakra surged, and his hands sharpened into claws. He turned to Asuna. "Let's move," he growled out, before vanishing in a flurry of wind.

Tayuya yelped as she was unceremoniously dumped on her ass. She glared up at Aoi. "Let me go, you ass-fucking bastard!" Aoi yanked her chain hard and smacked her in the face, gaining immense satisfaction when she choked and started coughing blood.

"I watched what you did with Izumo. You did so well that I decided to allow you to pleasure the rest of the men.," he laughed. "If you're lucky, I might even take a turn." Enraged at her disgusted look, he backhanded her again. "You'll learn to respect me, Tayuya."

Before she could respond, a shrill scream was heard. She turned and saw Idate, standing with a sword through his mouth. His body fell forward to reveal an enraged Naruto. She watched in awe as Naruto disappeared and thrust a claw through the nearest ninja's chest. He disappeared again, and slammed his tail into another man, crushing his ribs.

The surprise had worn off, and the remaining ninja attacked. One of them engaged Naruto in taijutsu. Naruto dodged his attacks, and crushed the man's skull with his tail. The other ninja began forming seals. They tossed umbrellas in the air. **"Joro Senbon!" ( sprinkling needles) **Thousands of needles struck the area where Naruto had been a second before. He appeared behind one of the ninja and decapitated him. He infused large amounts of chakra into the wind, creating a blood red mist that enveloped the area. The men glanced around frantically as screams of pain and insane laughter echoed through the mist.

Naruto used his claws to cut through one man's arms. The man screamed and Naruto slammed a kunai in the back of his head. He laughed, moved to the nearest target, and sliced open his stomach. The remaining three men grouped together, terror shuddering through their bodies. Naruto gathered chakra, and silently formed a jutsu. **"Fuuton Dai Kamitachi!" (great cutting whirlwind technique) A** whirlwind consumed two of the remaining ninja, slicing them to pieces. He turned to the last man, who was running as fast as he could towards the cave. With a disgusted snarl, Naruto used wind to accelerate his speed, before sliding his nodachi into the man's back. He yanked his blade free, and glared at Aoi, red eyes gleaming with blood lust.

Aoi watched in horror, as his men were brutally slaughtered. As the demon, for surely that's what it was, turned those eyes towards him, he felt something he hadn't felt in years...fear. _"Nonsense," he thought, shaking his head to clear unwanted images. "I'm an elite Jounin, with the power of the raijin sword at my disposal." _Steadying himself, he activated the raijin, feeling more confident as the lightning sword hummed with power.

Perhaps a normal girl would've been horrified at the brutal carnage she just witnessed, but Tayuya was simply enthralled. He had so much power, and the way he killed, it was a bloody dance, that in her eyes, seemed almost elegant. She felt a hand on her collar, and glanced up, relieved to see Asuna removing her restraints. "Thanks," she said. rubbing her neck.

Asuna smiled. "It's exciting watching him fight, isn't it?" Tayuya nodded. "Watch, it's about to get interesting."

Naruto slammed his nodachi towards Aoi, whom had parried with the Raijin. Lightning crackled as the two blades met. Naruto hid a groan, as lightning coursed through his body. Naruto gathered wind into his blade and sidestepped, before attacking with a flurry of high strikes. Aoi blocked as best he could, as his arms were relentlessly hammered by Naruto's strikes. He was unable to block the last strike, and Naruto's sword sliced his forehead, barely missing his eye.

Aoi jumped back and formed a jutsu. **"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" (great fireball technique) **A giant fireball descended towards Naruto, who slashed it in two. Aoi shot forward, and punched Naruto in the stomach. Naruto grunted, then slammed his tail through Aoi's chest, grinning when he turned into water.

Aoi threw an umbrella in the air. **"Doku Joro Senbon!" (poisoned sprinkling needles) **Hundreds of poisoned senbon shot towards Naruto, who poured chakra into the wind and twirled, creating a small whirlwind, then deflected the senbon. As Naruto's twirling slowed, Aoi used **Body Flicker** to appear behind Naruto with his signature technique. "**Raikyuu!" (lightning ball) **A ball of electric chakra engulfed Aoi's hands. With a victorious laugh, Aoi plunged the ball into Naruto's chest. Naruto laughed , and Aoi heard the tell tale 'poof' of a shadow clone.

Naruto appeared behind him, and stabbed a clawed fist through Aoi's right shoulder. Aoi switched Raijin to his left hand, and the two swordsmen clashed again, parrying and slashing, neither able to gain the upper hand. Aoi felt his grip start to loosen with every strike, each one sending shockwaves through his body. Naruto, sensing weakness, renewed his strikes with increasing force, finally knocking the raijin from Aoi's hands. Before he could blink, Naruto's blade entered his chest. Naruto quickly removed the Nukenin's head, and set the body on fire. Then, Naruto sheathed his blood-stained sword.

He was about to pick up the raijin, when he found his arms laden with a crying female. Tayuya buried her head deeper into his chest, even as she unsuccessfully tried to stop crying. Her sobs slowly subsided, and she and Naruto watched Asuna summon twelve glowing orbs into her hand. "What's she doing?" whispered Tayuya.

"Asuna is a Shinigami. She's summoning the dead souls. She requires those souls to maintain her presence in this realm."

Tayuya lightly smiled. and laid her head on Naruto's shoulder, ignoring the blood stains that covered his entire body. Smiling up at him, she whispered, "Can I stay with you, Naruto-Kun?" Naruto nodded, and held her until she fell asleep.

Asuna, finished with the souls, made her way over. She glanced at Tayuya and silently laid her head on Naruto's other shoulder, before following the girl into slumber. Naruto gave a satisfied smile. He'd finished his first B-class mission, and gained another family member in the process. He held the sleeping girls closer, and fell asleep the way he always had, with one eye open.

author's note

hey everyone. I've grown a lot since I first started this story, and with all the updates to the manga, the pairings on this story as well as the direction it will go in will change. Naruto will become a lot darker. A real demon. Speaking of the manga what the hell is kishimoto thinking, he's taking already powerful people and supping them up for no reason, while weakening the abilities of the main characters. What is this inuyasha? Why does madara need the sharigan,the rinnegan, and the shodai's abilities, why not just make him a super sayian 4. and don't get me started on kabuto. At this way everyone in the freaking anime will need to be kage level to survive.


	3. Chapter 3

important notice to all readers...I have new chapters ready for all fanfiction however they will not be published here but on my new website... .com


End file.
